emerald_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Quill
Peter Jason Quill is a half-human who was abducted by the Ravagers. After his abduction, he began building a fame as the legendary outlaw Star-Lord, eventually becoming the founder and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy team. History In December 2016 Star-Lord and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy helped The Avengers defeat an Alien race that invaded Earth. Spider-Man saw him during the battle and thought of him being awesome. Civil War To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Durability': Due to his paternal heritage, Star-Lord is able to physically withstand great physical forces. *'Enhanced Recovery: '''Not only can Star-Lord withstand and resist most damage, but he can also recover and heal in less time than normal humans. *'Enhanced Performance: Star-Lord's overall physical performance is shown to always be at its peak, which also enhances his mobility and even his strength. Abilities *'''Expert Combatant: Quill is an expert in close-quarters combat. *'Expert Thief': Raised by the Ravagers, Quill mastered the art of thievery and evasion. *'Expert Marksman': Quill is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, but he prefers using his own Quad Blasters, which he is shown to be skilled with. *'Skilled Acrobat: '''Quill is highly athletic and has high level dexterity, reflexes, and coordination, which notably allows him to do parkour and free running. *'Master Pilot': Quill is an accomplished starship pilot. Equipment Weapons *'Quad Blasters': Quill carries dual direct energy weapons in the form of handguns. They each have two triggers for the index and middle finger for the top and bottom barrel respectively, with the bottom barrel shooting lightning and the top barrel shooting fiery bolts or blasts. While the fire-like blast on the top barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the bottom barrel produces streaks of non lethal electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them. *'Energy Bolas': A hi-tech version of an ancient throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of an interconnected energy cord, designed to capture targets by entangling their legs. Items *'Helmet: Quill wears a helmet that shows threats on HUD and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. When he presses the button on the side of his head, a light blue energy wraps around his face and the back of his head, and becomes the helmet. *'''Jet Boot Attachments: Quill has jets that he attaches to his boots to make jet boots, while he activates them with buttons on his leg. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air at great speed. They can also be used in flying in deep space. *'Star-Lord Uniform' - The uniform protects Quill from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space as well as its vacuum. Earth Memorabilia Much of his personal items from Earth traveled with him when he was taken by the Ravagers as a child. *'Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset': Quill is very protective of his personal Sony Walkman. He received it from his mother, along with two mix tapes containing several songs from the 60's all the way through to the 80's. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:American People